


ukudingiselwa

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	ukudingiselwa

Akunandaba ukuthi wayelapho isikhathi eside kangakanani, uJaime wayengasoze ajwayele ukubanda koDonga. Kwangena ngaphansi kwengubo yakhe, ngaphansi kwezimbobo zakhe, akunandaba ukuthi wahlanganisa malini kuyo, futhi ngisho nangaphakathi wayizwa sengathi imlindile, igobekile kuhle kwekati elihudulayo, lilungele ukuhlehla uma livuma. Amakhaza ayemabi njengesizungu, kwesinye isikhathi, kodwa ecabanga ukuthi bobabili babekhethelwa ukubulawa, okwakungeyona enye inketho yakhe.

Lapho ibona le ndoda isodwa isondela, wezwa injabulo enkulu. Ogangeni, noma yikuphi ukufika okusha bekuyimbangela yokugujwa, noma yini edlulayo ukuze kugujwe kule ndawo yobumnandi. Wasondeza ingubo yakhe emnyama eduze kwakhe wabuka njengoba ihhashi nabagibeli besondela futhi besondela, ekugcineni edlula ebuka yena ngaphansi kwesithunzi sodonga nakuCastle Black. Lapho iwashi lakhe liphelile, waqonda enkambeni, efuna ukwazi ukuthi ubani owayenenkinga yokuhamba yedwa ngale ndlela.

Wayebheke kude naye ngenkathi eqala ukumbona, kepha wayezobe esemazi. “Wench,” kusho yena, emenza ukuthi aqale ukuphendukela kuye. "Yini ekulethela kule ndawo ebuhlungu? Ngitshele ukuthi awusona isilima ngokwanele sokuza uzokuhlanganyela ekudingisweni kwami."

UBrienne wayesemdala, futhi wayenokubukeka okhathele ngaye okwamenza wangamthandi, kepha amehlo akhe ayenjengeluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengakuqala, futhi ukumamatheka kwakhe kwammangaza ngobumnandi bawo. "Ngicabanga ukuthi ngiyisiwula-ke," kusho yena nenhliziyo yakhe igxuma.


End file.
